lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO FIFA 100
This game mixes the EA Sports FIFA soccer-based games and the Traveler's Tales LEGO-inspired games. It features mostly FIFA-style gameplay, but in Career Mode, Tournament Mode, and various other game modes, the original LEGO gameplay is featured. The game modes are Exhibition, Be A Pro Match, Be A Goalkeeper Match, Career Mode, Tournament Mode, Create A Tournament, World Cup Mode, Ultimate Team, and Training Center. None require Internet connection besides Ultimate Team. You can also play XBox Live Mode online. Teams Spain GK - Iker Casillas DF - Sergio Ramos, Gerard Pique, Alvaro Arbeloa, Jordi Alba MF - Andres Iniesta, Xavi Hernandez, Xabi Alonso, Cesc Fabregas FW - Fernando Llorente, Fernando Torres SUBS - Pepe Reina, Raul Albiol, David Silva, Santi Cazorla, Jesus Navas, Alvaro Negredo Germany GK - Manuel Neuer DF - Philipp Lahm, Jerome Boateng, Per Mertesacker, Benedikt Howedes MF - Bastian Schweinsteiger, Mesut Ozil, Thomas Muller, Toni Kroos, Mario Gotze FW - Mario Gomez SUBS - Ron-Robert Zieler, Marcel Schmelzer, Andre Schurrle, Marco Reus, Miroslav Klose, Lukas Podolski Argentina GK - Sergio Romero DF - Pablo Zabaleta, Marcos Rojo, Ezequiel Garay, Clemente Rodriguez MF - Maxi Rodriguez, Javier Mascherano, Angel di Maria, Ezequiel Lavezzi FW - Lionel Messi, Sergio "Kun" Aguero SUBS - Mariano Andujar, Leandro Desabato, Fernando Gago, Rodrigo Brana, Gonzalo Higuain, Jose Sosa Russia GK - Igor Akinfeev DF - Roman Sharonov, Aleksei Berezutskiy, Sergei Ignashevich, Yuri Zhirkov MF - Igor Semshov, Konstantin Zyryanov, Igor Denisov, Alan Dzagoev FW - Andrei Arshavin, Aleksandr Kerzhakov SUBS - Vyacheslav Malafeev, Aleksandr Anyukov, Marat Izmailov, Pavel Pogrebnyak, Roman Pavlyuchenko, Roman Shirikov Japan GK - Eiji Kawashima DF - Yuichi Komano, Yuto Nagatomo, Yasuyuki Konno, Atsuto Uchida MF - Kengo Nakamura, Makoto Hasebe, Yasuhito Endo, Keisuke Honda FW - Shinji Okazaki, Shinji Kagawa SUBS - Shusaku Nishikawa, Maya Yoshida, Hajime Hosogai, Ryoichi Maeda, Takayuki Morimoto, Hiroshi Kiyotake Netherlands GK - Maarten Stekelenburg DF - Khalid Boulahrouz, John Heitinga, Joris Mathijsen, Gregory van der Wiel MF - Rafael van der Vaart, Mark van Bommel, Wesley Sneijder FW - Arjen Robben, Klaas Jan Huntelaar, Robin van Persie SUBS - Michel Vorm, Wilfred Bouma, Nigel de Jong, Ibrahim Afellay, Dirk Kuyt, Luciano Narsingh Italy GK - Gianluigi Buffon DF - Giorgio Chiellini, Andrea Barzaghli, Leonardo Bonucci, Christian Maggio MF - Riccardo Montolivo, Daniele de Rossi, Claudio Marchisio, Antonio Nocerino FW - Antonio di Natale, Marco Balotelli SUBS - Morgan de Sanctis, Ignazio Abate, Thiago Motta, Alessandro Diamanti, Antonio Cassano, Sebastian Giovinco United States GK - Tim Howard DF - Carlos Bocanegra, Geoff Cameron, Oguchi Onyewu, Steve Cherundolo MF - Jermaine Jones, Michael Bradley, Clint Dempsey, Jose Torres FW - Landon Donova, Herculez Gomez SUBS - Brad Guzan, Clarence Goodson, Joe Corona, Fabian Johnson, Kyle Beckerman, Jozy Altidore Brazil GK - Jefferson DF - David Luiz, Thiago Silva, Alex Sandro, Marcelo MF - Casemiro, Lucas Moura, Giuliano, Hulk FW - Alexandre Pato, Neymar SUBS - Neto, Danilo da Silva, Oscar, Romulo, Leandro Damiao, Wellington Nem Uruguay GK - Nestor Fernando Muslera DF - Martin Caceres, Diego Lugano, Maxi Pereira, Andres Scotti MF - Cristian Rodriguez, Nicolas Lodeiro, Arevalo Rios, Walter Gargano FW - Luis Suarez, Diego Forlan SUBS - Juan Castillo, Diego Godin, Sebastian Coates, Diego Perez, Sebastian Abreu, Edinson Cavani England GK - Joe Hart DF - Glen Johnson, Joleon Lescott, John Terry, Ashley Cole MF - James Milner, Steven Gerrard, Frank Lampard, Ashley Young, Theo Walcott FW - Wayne Rooney SUBS - Robert Green, Gary Cahill, Adam Johnson, Stewart Downing, Jermain Defoe, Andy Carroll Sweden GK - Andreas Isaksson DF - Martin Olsson, Olof Mellberg, Andreas Granqvist, Mikael Lustig MF - Kim Kallstrom, Sebastian Larsson, Anders Svensson, Rasmus Elm FW - Johan Elmander, Zlatan Ibrahimovic SUBS - Johan Wiland, Behrang Safari, Samuel Holmen, Christian Wilhelmsson, Emir Bajrami, Markus Rosenburg Portugal GK - Eduardo Carvalho DF - Ricardo Costa, Pepe, Bruno Alves, Fabio Coentrao MF - Miguel Veloso, Joao Moutinho, Raul Meireles, Nani FW - Hugo Almeida, Cristiano Ronaldo SUBS - Rui Patricio, Rolando, Ricardo Quaresma, Hugo Viana, Silvestre Varela, Helder Postiga Romania GK - Bogdan Lobont DF - Dorin Goian, Vlad Chiriches, Razvan Rat, Florin Gardos MF - Gabriel Torje, George Florescu, Costin Lazar, Alexandru Bourceanu FW - Daniel Niculae, Cristian Tanase SUBS - Ciprian Tatarusanu, Paul Papp, Iasmin Latovlevici, Nicolae Grigore, Alexandru Chipcui, Marius Alexe Cote d'Ivoire GK - Boubacar Barry DF - Arthur Boka, Kolo Toure, Siaka Tiene, Emmanuel Eboue MF - Abdul Kader Keita, Didier Zokora, Yaya Toure, Ndri Koffi Romaric FW - Gervinho, Didier Drogba SUBS - Daniel Yeboah, Sol Bamba, Didier Ya Konan, Cheick Tiote, Salomon Kalou, Emerse Fae Honduras GK - Noel Valladares DF - Victor Bernardez, Maynor Figueroa, Emilio Izaguirre, Mauricio Sabillon MF - Oscar Garcia, Wilson Palacios, Roger Espinoza, Edder Delgado FW - David Suazo, Carlos Costly SUBS - Jose Mendoza, Jonny Leveron, Irving Guerrero, Alfredo Mejia, Carlos Discua, Allan Lalin France GK - Hugo Lloris DF - Gael Clichy, Philippe Mexes, Adil Rami, Patrice Evra MF - Alou Diarra, Yoann Gourcuff, Mathieu Valbuena, Florent Malouda, Franck Ribery FW - Karim Benzema SUBS - Cedric Carrasso, Laurent Koscielny, Hatem Ben Arfa, Samir Nasri, Anthony Reveillere, Jeremy Menez Mexico GK - Guillermo Ochoa DF - Carlos Salcido, Hector Moreno, Rafael Marquez, Francisco Rodriguez MF - Pablo Barrera, Luis Ernesto Perez, Angel Reyna, Andres Guardado FW - Chicharito Hernandez, Giovani dos Santos SUBS - Jose Corona, Jorge Torres Nilo. Hugo Ayala, Edgar Andrade, Edgar Lugo, Aldo de Nigris Australia GK - Mark Schwarzer DF - Michael Zullo, Luke Wilkshire, Lucas Neill, Matthew Spiranovic MF - Mark Bresciano, Tim Cahill, Brett Holman, Mile Jedinak FW - Harry Kewell, Nikita Rukavytsya SUBS - Mitchell Langerak, David Carney, Carl Valeri, Archie Thompson, Robbie Kruse Paraguay GK - Justo Villar DF - Aureliano Torres, Julio Manzur, Paulo da Silva, Luis Cardozo MF - Marcos Riveros, Cristian Riveros, Hernan Perez, Osvaldo Martinez FW - Edgar Benitez, Nelson Haedo Valdez SUBS - Diego Barreto, Elvis Marecos, Eric Ramos, Pablo Zeballos, Jose Ortigoza Colombia GK - David Ospina DF - Pablo Armero, Luis Amaranto Perea, Mario Yepes, Juan Camilo Zuniga MF - Fredy Guarin, Elkin Soto, Aldo Ramirez, Carlos Sanchez FW - Radamel Falcao, Adrian Ramos SUBS - Neco Martinez, Aquivaldo Mosquera, Juan Quintero, Dorlan Pabon, Juan Cuadrado Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images